This invention relates to an improved device for suspending a load in a well rig.
The apparatus which suspends a drill string or other pipe string or load in a well rig normally includes a hook adapted to be connected at its upper end to a suspending line and at its lower end to the string. The hook usually has two laterally projecting lugs by which a pair of links are suspended for attachment at their lower ends to an elevator. The device may contain a spring yieldingly resisting downward movement of the hook relative to the upper end of the device to absorb any shock forces which may be developed in handling of the equipment. The hook and link supporting elements may also be mounted to turn about a vertical axis between different positions relative to a main body of the device, to facilitate handling of suspended equipment, and may be temporarily locked in any desired rotary position. A cam mechanism tends to turn the hook relatively to a selected particular position upon upward movement of the hook relative to the main body of the device, and that camming mechanism may be adjusted to controllably vary the position to which the hook returns upon such upward movement.